


Caught in the Rain

by AdenNeytiriKad



Series: Final Fantasy XV One Shots [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Helpful Prompto Argentum, M/M, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis can be a little sweet, Poor Ignis Scientia, Prompto can be a little shit sometimes, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sick Ignis Scientia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: The rain was cold, bone chillingly so, but right now, he didn’t care. He let out the breath he had been holding, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. He leaned back against the wall of the building, eyes open and watching the clouds crawling above him. His phone buzzed again, and he, once again, ignored it. He stood there for quite some time, the sound of the rain drowning out his own thoughts. For just those moments, his mind was quiet, a welcome change.Ignis is fed up with Noctis and leaves during a storm, sadly catching a cold. Noctis begrudgingly does his work and goes to help, Prompto pushing him on the whole way.





	Caught in the Rain

This week had not gone to plan. At all.

Not only did he have his studies to attend to, the King had personally asked him to draft a report on the latest incidents near the border, and to top it all off, Noctis had not started a presentation he was giving tomorrow. And, he refused to listen to him regarding the reports and notes over the council meetings Ignis had left for him.

Needless to say, Ignis was at his wit’s end, even to the point Gladio had sensed it during their sparring matches that morning. Ignis had been rather irritated and brushed off his concern, heading into yet another meeting before he was free to head to his charge’s apartment. Ignis sat out all the notes he had taken, the stack now considerably large when added to the previous day’s. He gave another frustrated sigh, moving to the kitchen to prep the Prince’s dinner, hoping he could get time to finish his own deadlines in the comfort of his own apartment.

He heard the door, bursts of laughter, and his shoulders tensed, already knowing if Prompto was there as well, Noctis surely would refuse to listen. Nonetheless, he would try one last time, he had already made up his mind to let the Prince suffer the consequences on his own if he didn’t finish his work before him. He saw the two boys drop their bags by the couch, joking about something. Ignis ground his teeth together, trying to keep quiet as he chopped the ingredients and added them to the stew pot on the stove. 

Prompto cast a worried look towards the kitchen, nudging his friend and nodding back towards the unusually silent man. “Not… He seems really pissed… What did you do?”

“He’s just overreacting… I have to finish my presentation for tomorrow and read over some reports. That’s it,” he shrugged off the blond’s words, playing on his phone without another word.

Ignis stifled another irritated sigh, biting back what retorts he had as he finished adding the vegetables and set the stew to simmer. He washed the dishes he had used in silence, though he was definitely a little rougher putting them away than normal. He felt bad to have Prompto witness his frustrations like this, he normally did a much better job of hiding his emotions. He finally grabbed his bag and jacket, gesturing to the table full of papers. “I have warned you several times, Noctis. I will not remind you again. What happens now is up to you. I will not help you.” The words came out curt and sharp, the blond on the couch almost visibly flinching. Noctis, on the other hand, just shrugged with a mumbled “Fine.”

Ignis shook his head, frowning as he ducked into the hallway to retrieve his shoes and hurry out, door slamming shut behind him. He paused outside the apartment, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he took several deep breaths. He could vaguely hear Prompto’s worried voice, and to his surprise, a quite loud Noctis.

“Prompto, I didn’t ask for his help! He was assigned to me, I never had a choice! I don’t care what he thinks. I don’t need school. I already have my life decided for me. I don’t get to choose what I do, not now, not ever.”

“Oh, really? So, me being your friend was decided for you? Look around, Noctis! You may think you have it rough, but just look! Your Dad actually cares about you, he gave you this place because you asked for it! You asked for space, he gave it! You wanted to go to school, guess what, now you are. Ignis has been with you all this time, sure. But, he’s still in school, too, and he goes to all those meetings for you. Do you think he wants to be here caring for a Prince who doesn’t care about him or what all he’s done?! I don’t know what is going on in that head of yours, but it stops now. You’re venting all of this on him, and he’s just trying to help you be the best guy you can be. He wouldn’t have stuck around this long if he wasn’t your friend, Noct. Think about that. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ignis heard fast footsteps hurrying down the hallway, and he mentally cursed his lapse of judgement, hurrying to the elevator area. He feigned surprise when he heard the other footsteps beside him, glancing over at the blond with a curious expression. Before he could ask, Prompto held one finger up, silencing him. “Look, Iggy. I know Noct is being a pain, but he needs you... Even if he won’t say so. Just give him some time, okay?” Blue eyes pleaded with him, and Ignis nodded in agreement, Prompto giving a sigh of relief. “Anywho… You got plans for the night?” He was trying to make small talk, and for once, Ignis didn’t mind.

He sighed in response, rubbing his eyes in defeat. “Unfortunately. I have a few reports and assignments of my own to finish before the night is over.”

Prompto frowned, but gently nudged him awkwardly. “But, you’ll get them done, you always do! I know it. Just… Please don’t stress yourself too much, okay?”

Ignis gave the boy another curious look, going to answer when the elevator door finally opened. He just gave a nod instead, though a little smile pulled at his lips. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“Any time!” The blond beamed, pulling Ignis into the elevator before it left them both behind. He bid the other good night before he rushed off into the now darkening street to go home. Ignis gave a wave after him, returning to his own apartment several blocks over.

Ignis sighed, eyes moving towards the sky, which had grown considerably darker. He started walking more quickly, hoping to beat the rain that was surely coming. He heard his phone buzz, and he checked the screen.

Gladio.

He rolled his eyes, shoving the phone back into his pocket just as it started to downpour. Ignis halted in an alley way, eyes closing for a moment in defeat. The rain was cold, bone chillingly so, but right now, he didn’t care. He let out the breath he had been holding, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. He leaned back against the wall of the building, eyes open and watching the clouds crawling above him. His phone buzzed again, and he, once again, ignored it. He stood there for quite some time, the sound of the rain drowning out his own thoughts. For just those moments, his mind was quiet, a welcome change. It wasn’t until he started to shiver that he snapped to reality, shaking his head at his lapse of focus and proceeded to his apartment.

He shed his now water logged shoes at the door, setting his bag down, grateful it was somewhat waterproof. He peeled off the multiple layers of clothing as he walked to his bedroom, sliding into drier and warmer clothes before he started a pot of coffee, heating up some soup he had made the night before. He pulled his files from his bag, spreading them out across the table and delving into his work, only pausing to refill his cup or bowl.

It wasn’t until 2am came and went that he finished all of his tasks, bones stiff from sitting for so long. He gave a groan, tucking everything away and turning in for the night. He sat his phone on his nightstand along with his glasses, double checking his alarms before he surprisingly fell right to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He regretted opening his eyes the next morning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, which was followed promptly with a rather painful sneeze. He groaned, cursing as he put his glasses on and checked the unread messages flashing at him annoyingly.

**Gladio: Hey, heard you had a lot to do tonight, need a hand?**

**Gladio: Must be really invested in whatever it is. Let’s cancel training tomorrow. Get some rest.**

Ignis gave a grateful sigh, slowly untangling himself from his sheets, nearly collapsing when he finally did.

Today was going to go so well…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prompto couldn’t help but snicker, Noct looked so tired, more so than normal. But judging by the heaviness of his bag, he actually had went through all the reports left behind by his advisor. He grinned across the classroom at his best friend, who only glared. Once the bell rang, he skipped over, fingers tapping on the desk. “So, Noct, good job on your presentation… You almost sounded like a king. For a second.”

Noctis glared again, rubbing his eyes. “Shut up…” He sighed, yawning as he pushed himself up. “And, Prom…”

“Nah, don’t apologize to me. I didn’t do anything. Apologize to Iggy,” he sing songed, the two walking out to the front of the school. He could see the nervous look on Noct’s face, and he clapped a hand on his shoulder with a laugh. “It’ll be fine, Noct. Just say sorry, things will be good, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Noctis mimicked, a slight smile appearing. It quickly fell, though, when they reached their car, seeing Gladio’s obnoxious grin. “…. Where’s Specs?”

“Well, wouldn’t you know, poor guy worked himself into a pretty bad cold, asked me to take you guys home,” he answered, opening the door for them. “Don’t act so excited, Princess. We have to hurry. I’ve got patrol in an hour, so hurry up.”

Noctis shot him a dark glare, climbing in with a muted sigh. He didn’t say a word, choosing to stare out the window moodily. Prompto filled the silence, trying to lighten the mood, but neither Gladio nor Noctis were really listening. When they arrived at the Prince’s apartment complex, Noctis all but ran to his place, giving a half-hearted wave to Gladio. He didn’t really want to be scolded—again--, so he hurried away from the car with his friend in tow.

Gladio just rolled his eyes as he climbed back into his father’s car, grumbling to himself under his breath about ungrateful moody princes. He genuinely felt bad for Ignis, still wondering how he managed to handle the Prince without so much as a complaint. He waited until the two had gotten into the elevator to take off with a peel of smoke, hurrying to his post lest he would never hear the end of it from his Father, Cor, or the rest of the Crownsguard.

Prompto almost gave a loud gasp, peering into the living room. Everything was clean, like clean enough you could eat off of it, not that he’d test that out. He must have been in awe for too long, sensing a glare from his friend. “What? I’m admiring your handiwork. You must’ve really felt bad to go this far….”

Noctis gave a little shrug, moving to the kitchen instead of the couch like he usually would. He could sense Prom following, and he took a deep breath. He knew he was being a little grouchy, and Prompto had only been trying to help him. He pulled a set of covered containers from the fridge, setting them out before he hunted for a bag and put them inside.

“We going somewhere, Noct?”

“Taking these to Ignis,” he mumbled softly, moving back to the foyer and slipping his shoes back on.

“Aw, Noct, that’s sweet! But, doesn’t he usually cook…?”

“Not when he’s sick. Plus, he made this recipe for when he wasn’t around. He was afraid I’d burn the place down when he was gone on council business.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Prompto muttered under his breath, snagging his shoes as he heard Noctis give a sigh. “Hey now, not that. This is a good moment, going to Iggy’s rescue. How often does that happen?! But, uh, where exactly does he live? The Citadel? Down that fancy street we pass on our way here?” Prompto rambled, following Noctis’s retreating form, catching up after a few seconds.

“He’s the next block over. He moved when I did to keep an eye on me. I’ve never been inside, though…” Noctis answered as best he could, Prom getting a little excited and speaking faster and faster.

“Well, first time for everything! I wonder what it’s like… I’m guessing sparsely decorated, meticulously clean, and very Iggy.” He grimaced and poked his friend’s cheek, trying to cheer him up. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know… Clean, I guess. But, he does like artwork, so I’m guessing a few pieces, maybe a couple of photos…” It was a weird thought… He’d known Ignis for most of his life, but Specs never liked to talk about himself, much less what he liked… It only ever came up in conversation a couple times, which also meant shopping for his birthday was way too stressful…

“Oh, really? I mean, I could see it. Hey, Noct, you gonna be okay? Your face looks a little….”

“Pale?”

“Red. You look nervous.”

“Oh, shut up… I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, if you say so!” Prom gave his shoulder a squeeze, peering up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was a little older than he imagined, brick, though still quite cute. “Aww… Can’t wait to see the inside!” Prompto headed right in, pulling Noct after him. “What number?”

“204,” Noctis grumbled, though grateful his friend was there with him. He let himself be pulled into the elevator, taking a deep breath before they stepped out. Once they reached the proper door, he knocked softly, to which Prompto groaned, leaning past and knocking louder.

A soft shuffle came from the other side of the door, followed by the rattle of a chain and deadbolt before a green eye peeked out. “Noct? What are you doing here?” Ignis asked, voice giving away how poorly he must have felt.

He held up the bag in response, giving a little shrug. “Gladio said you were sick… And, you usually forget to eat so…”

That earned a faint sigh, the door opening slowly. A disheveled Ignis stepped aside, no glasses, cheeks pink, and a blanket wrapped around him. He gestured them in, closing the door firmly behind before leading them in. He paused for a few seconds, ducking beneath the blanket to stifle a sneeze with his elbow followed by a series of wracking coughs.

The apartment was very much clean, as both of the youths had guessed, thought quite filled with bookcases, a desk off to the side, a small couch opposite, clearly Ignis didn’t expect many guests. A few portraits lined the open gaps of wall space, many of various landscapes, including one of the Insomnian skyline. What caught Noct’s eyes was a familiar blue flower, a sylleblossom, growing in a windowsill overlooking the street below.

Ignis padded to the kitchen, which looked very similar to the Prince’s, pulling a few bowls from the cabinet. Noct sat the bag on the counter, giving his advisor a pointed look, gesturing to the chairs on the opposite side of the counter at the bar. The elder seemed to sigh, though taking a seat. Noctis divided the soup and warmed them before setting them out. Prompto dug in with a thanks, Ignis pausing for a moment. He looked up, giving a hint of a smile and a quiet thank you.

Noctis gave a nod, though mirroring the smile and taking a seat beside his retainer, all quiet as they ate. Prompto made sure to snag the dishes, waving Ignis off, winking at his best friend as he ducked behind the counter to wash and dry everything.

Ignis snorted lightly, letting Noctis redirect him to the sofa. Noctis couldn’t help but smile a little, knowing how much Ignis probably hated all of this. He cleared his throat, elbows resting on his knees. “I, uh… finished the notes, passed along everything to Dad…”

“And your presentation today?”

“Went well, the professor really seemed interested this time.”

“Happy to hear.”

Noctis leaned back on the sofa, pointing at the flower with a curious look. “Didn’t know you went to Tenebrae…”

Ignis gave a little nod, fixing the blanket around him with an impatient sigh. “I visited shortly before the attack, visiting family there. My Mother brought one back with us at my Grandparents behest. I’ve been looking after it ever since. What else sprouts aside from the main blossom I give to her, she has a growing garden in the community park near their apartment outside the Citadel.”

“So, who takes care of it if you’re gone?”

“Gladio, usually, or Iris, on occasion.”

“Wait, Iris has been here more than us?? Low blow, Iggy…”

Ignis rolled his eyes, snorting under his breath. “Surprisingly, the Amicitias have quite the green thumbs, Iris more so than Gladio.”

Noctis gave a little chuckle, knowing that probably annoyed the elder Amicitia. “Well, now you have more options. I know you and Gladio are going on that retreat with the Crownsguard next month…”

“So, we’d be happy to fill in, Igs!”

A muffled sneeze answered the blond, Ignis giving a sigh before he nodded lightly. “I suppose. But, there would be rules, of course, I can leave a list-”

“Sure, Specs. You know you can count on us.”

A quiet laugh escaped the elder, though it quickly turned into another wind of coughs. “With some things, yes. But, I appreciate the sentiment, Noct. Thank you.”

Prompto blinked, then laughed, knowing why Ignis may have been a little worried. “We won’t let anything happen, Prince’s honor!”

“Hey, that’s not-”

“I will hold you both to it. Now, as much as I appreciate the company…”

“Oh, yeah! Got it. See ya latter, Iggy! Get better!” Prompto pulled Noct off the sofa, nearly pushing him out of the door.

Ignis gave a little wave, slight smile appearing until the door closed, hearing Noctis give a mumbled good bye as Prompto dragged him out. He slowly got up, locking the door before he shuffled to his bed and collapsed. He set his alarms and quickly fell asleep before he could imagine his apartment being torn apart by the other two.

He’d save that panic for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a prequel to one of my headcanons. Maybe I'll get around to actually writing it out... Maybe.


End file.
